


The deep unknown/未知之深

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 人们永远无法知道，在生活的深处，有什么在等待着他。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 10





	The deep unknown/未知之深

**Author's Note:**

> 乱世佳人梗。  
> 预警：ABO设定，Alpha！Mikele/Omega! Flo。女装Flo。小寡妇Flo。偷情设定【？】

“能请您跳舞吗？”  
一枝红玫瑰蓦地递到了Florent的面前。孀居的小妇人匆忙地敛了裙子，侧过脸，垂着眼睛，躲开对方过于直白的目光。  
举办宴会的厅堂人声鼎沸，穿着得体的侍从在人群中穿梭，为宾客递上醇美的酒水。只要稍稍转过头，就能瞥见正随着音乐翩翩起舞的人群。但是，拜这一身过于肃穆的黑裙所赐，Florent不能露出丝毫歆羡的神情，甚至不能朝乐声起处望一眼。  
“您应该知道，这样是很失礼的。”  
他皱了皱眉，戴着黑色丝绸手套的双手安分地搭在腿上，十指悄然绞紧。年轻的Omega坐在角落窗边的椅子里，透过轻薄的纱帘，能够看到晴好的天空。  
“就这样拒绝我吗？您都没有看到我的脸。”  
来人倒是格外固执，那一枝玫瑰又向前递出几分，娇嫩的花瓣上还带着宴会前刻意泼洒的水珠。这些玫瑰只为今日而准备，过了这一天，便会枯萎、腐朽。  
“我知道您是谁，Monsieur Loconte。您不该来戏弄一个寡妇。”  
Florent不自觉地咬住了嘴唇。即使只听声音，他也能分辨得出，这位年轻的先生正是先前女伴们讨论过的Mikelangelo Loconte。意大利人，继承了一笔可观遗产的Alpha，出了名的浪荡子，热衷于讨女孩们欢心，抛弃正经事业去追求音乐，还改了自己的名字。  
不妨承认，尚未结婚之前，Florent Mothe，这个同样热爱幻想和音乐的Omega曾偷偷倾慕过这位不受正经Omega社交圈欢迎的先生。他们过去在各种社交场合里碰过面，甜蜜的大男孩还记得对方的长相，记得很清楚。  
然而一切都太晚了。战争开始之前，Florent匆匆与另一位绅士成婚，战事尚未结束，这段婚姻便已经宣告终结。他的丈夫还没吻过妻子的双唇，便已得到死神的亲吻，离开了这个世界。每个人都来安慰过Florent，他自己反而压根挤不出半点悲痛，只是为一个生命的逝去略感伤怀。说到底，他只不过按照父母的建议，嫁了一个年纪相当的Alpha罢了，他们此前连话都没多说过半句。仅仅过了半个月的时间，他便不能唱歌、不能跳舞、也不能再对其他人的背影露出爱慕的神情了。  
身侧安静了下来。Florent苦涩地勾了勾嘴角，食指与拇指捏住无名指上的结婚戒指扭动起来。时近正午，日光晒得他有些头晕，连道旁丛生的野花也显得无精打采。  
一声突兀的噪音打断了他的沉思。年轻的Omega下意识回过头，便见到那位声名狼藉的Alpha先生拖过一把椅子，直截了当地坐在他身边，右腿甚至碰上了他的裙摆。男孩立刻向四周张望，幸好乐团正演奏着欢快的舞曲，所有人都在旋转、踏步。  
“我是Mikele。您不喜欢跳舞吗？”  
Florent不安地压低了声音，手边的黑色绉绸被团出了褶皱。  
“请您不要这样，会被误会的。”  
他怀疑自己的脸在发烫，日光太强了，后颈被栗色卷发遮掩住的地方简直要沁出汗来。如果他没有记错，Mikele……Monsieur Loconte尽管还是单身，却比他大了八岁。  
“我的确想请您跳舞。这场为伤残士兵募捐的晚会上，所有作出捐献、得到玫瑰花的人都能够邀请可爱的Omega跳一支舞。所以，您不能拒绝我。”  
“可是……”  
Florent动摇了。Monsieur Loconte为他找到了一个非常合理的借口，这星点的希望像黑暗里划亮的一根火柴，照亮了冷寂太久的夜色。  
“您放心，不会影响您的名誉的，请您跟我来。”  
Mikele轻轻握住了Omega的手腕，冲男孩比了一个噤声的手势，拉着对方站起来，悄悄往宴会厅的门边溜去。大男孩的心脏猛烈地跳动起来。他咬住嘴唇，将几欲脱口而出的惊呼勉强咽了回去，跟上了Mikele的脚步，还不忘谨慎地提起裙子，免得衬裙拖在地上沙沙作响，吸引了别人的注意力。  
偶然而起的出逃顺利得令人意外。或许，本来就没人注意一个年轻寡妇的行踪。他们来到一个偏听，当两人安静下来的时候，Mikele还能隐隐约约听见正厅里的音乐声。  
“我们来跳舞吧。”  
Florent这才发现，他们似乎站得太近了。这个距离让他不安，可Mikele的手已经揽住了他的腰，带着他轻柔地摇晃起来。他想压抑住发笑的欲望，却不知道他脸上愈发轻松的表情已经出卖了深埋的心绪。  
“我……我叫Florent，您叫我Flo吧。”  
娇艳如烈火的红玫瑰别在了Florent的衣襟处，花朵的茎与叶勾扯着柔软的织物。他们就着轻缓的音乐跳起了舞，两人踩着轻快的节拍踏出和谐的舞步，鞋跟敲击着光滑如镜的地砖。Mikele还在哼着这首乐曲的调子，唇边溢出的每一个音符都像是在笑。Florent就要晕倒在Mikele的怀里了。他觉得喘不过气，觉得黑裙高高束起的领口甚至要勒死他。但大男孩还是要跳舞，紧握着Mikele的手不停地旋转。  
大概不会有下一次了，Florent暗暗地猜测着，几乎没办法捕捉渐弱下去的乐声。他不愿意音乐停止，不愿意这一曲舞蹈停歇，命运似乎为他穿上了一双红舞鞋，逼着他非要一直跳下去。  
Mikele扶住了他的腰，带着他止住了脚步。Alpha的身高与大男孩相差无几，他并没有马上放手，而是低下头去，打量裙摆下露出的鞋尖。  
“您穿了一双适合跳舞的鞋子。”  
“这双鞋是黑色的……请您放开我。”  
Florent给出过于苍白的解释，无力地推了推Mikele的胸口。他的束腰系得过紧，他们又靠得太近，他的喘息有些过于激烈了。  
Mikele并没有立刻放开面前的Omega。他的身高与大男孩相差无几，这样近乎紧贴地站着，便是最适合亲吻的姿势。他想说几句俏皮话，可两人间的空气过分浓稠，简直像融化开的焦糖，几句调节气氛的玩笑哽在喉咙里，非得用力吞咽下去不可。  
平心而论，他最初只是想逗逗这个甜蜜的Omega，让对方笑一笑，也打发宴会的无趣时光。然而，他的计划太过成功，反倒连他都有些陷进去了。  
“您是我遇到过最合适的舞伴，Flo。”  
太糟糕了。他原本没打算说这个，这句话与其说是异性间的恭维，不如说是一句调情……  
Mikele在心底暗暗叹气，抬起右手，为男孩捋起鬓边一缕散落的碎发。他试图在内心里排练得体的告别语，以免再次失态，但是，男孩挡开了他的手臂，将食指压在了他的唇上。  
“如果……如果可以的话，请您为我松一下束腰吧，Mikele。”  
正如这一请求所通常蕴含的意味那样，Florent在邀请Mikele和他做爱。  
他一定是疯了。年轻的小寡妇一边在心里尖叫着，祈求棕发的Alpha拒绝他，一边又渴望被拥抱、被亲吻、被爱抚。他主动献上自己的嘴唇，丰满的唇肉贴着光洁的下颌磨蹭，默念着Mikele的名字。  
彼时，满怀着绮梦的年轻人曾一千遍、一万遍在心里重复这三个音节，却直到此刻才第一次呼唤出来。对方的名字仿佛是无比深邃的漩涡，撕扯着Omega仅剩的矜持与克制，可那些由社会灌进他脑子的贞洁观念仿佛最脆弱不过的朽木，在这个名字的威力下一触即溃。  
“Mikele……”  
他无法以任何体面的音调叫出男人的名字，无论以怎样的语速诵读，都太像是饱含情欲的邀请。Mikele会看轻他吗，会不会因此而怀疑他是随意勾引Alpha的婊子？但他顾不得了，一切犹疑与忐忑都被抛诸脑后，他不想做一枝宴会上无人问津、盛放一日便凋零朽落的玫瑰，他渴望得到爱。  
Mikele低低叹息了一声。  
Florent听得很真切，他的指尖不住轻颤起来，如一曲终了后仍自颤动的琴弦。他觉得自己的手开始发冷，从两侧颌骨到背部都产生了刺痛感。他要被拒绝了吗？想来也很合乎情理，即使一个风流浪荡的Alpha，也不会喜欢这样过于主动的类型。  
Mikele握住了他的手。  
年轻的法国人惶惑地抬起头，却不敢与Alpha对视。他咽了咽口水，讷讷无言。  
Mikele笑出了声。他捏着大男孩柔软的手掌，身体前倾，如蜻蜓点水般吻了吻男孩的嘴唇。  
“我很荣幸，可爱的小姐。”

Florent仰面栽进房间内供人休息的软榻里，随后便被Mikele握住脚踝拉近过去。繁复的裙裾被潦草地掀起，意大利人的手掌隔着轻软的丝绸面料贴住他的臀部，烫得他几乎要跳起来了。  
可怜的小寡妇嗫喏着，嘴唇干燥得要命，嗓子里像是粘了一块奶糖。按照世俗的规约，即使如何渴望接下来将发生的事情，他也该稍微表现出抗拒的贞洁模样。可他不想那样，他什么多余的话都不想说，只想让Mikele吻他，然后压上来。年轻的Omega还没经历过任何性事，轻轻柔柔的桂花香气沁入鼻尖与发鬓，只让他感到安心，身体不自觉地放松下来，下腹又生出一点燥热，令他温顺地揽住裙摆，任由对方打量层层白纱下的衬裤。  
这条衬裤是比较宽松的款式，颜色如初夏时节绽放的苦橙花，蓬松的褶皱在大腿中部由淡紫色丝带束紧。Mikele的手掌温柔地贴上去，热力轻而易举地穿透了薄而软的绸缎，五指顺着大腿向下摸索，连带着轻薄的短裤也滑向大腿根部，贴着腹股沟箍了一圈。  
“请您……请您脱掉它。”  
Florent哽咽起来。他不知道该继续抱着自己的裙子，好方便男人看清他的身体，还是该捂住面颊，短暂地逃避现下这令人羞窘难当的境地。Mikele的手停在他的屁股上，手指握住两团丰腴的软肉轻轻揉捏，像是把玩两团棉花糖般的云朵。青年难耐地夹紧了膝盖，大腿内侧彼此磨蹭，又被Alpha的手格开。  
“耐心一点，Flo。”  
Mikele的声音像一簇游动的火，顺着耳道钻进了Florent的脑子里。渺茫如氢气的游思被引燃，思绪轻飘飘地炸裂开，露出内里的萌芽，纷乱如大风时节漫天的柳絮。当清甜的桂花渐渐酿成更加浓郁的琥珀，年轻的Omega终于意识到，对方的信息素已经如此细密地包裹了他，其中满含欲望的侵略意味昭然若揭。他忍不住地吞咽着空气，喉结坠入紧贴颈子的领口之下，又缓慢上升，他们还没有真正发生什么，可难以言喻的欢愉已经入浪潮般将他吞没了。清淡的薰衣草气味悄然浸入暧昧的风，两人周身的空气似乎更加黏着起来，不同的信息素彼此纠缠，简直像一场没有尽头的湿吻。  
Florent一点都不想保持耐心，只想被眼前的这个Alpha完全吞没，或者相反，将男人吞进肚子里。但他不知道该怎么做，记忆中的性爱教育如此匮乏，以至于他只能不断地喘息，藉由益发高促的呼吸频率传递爱欲的密码。  
Mikele又笑了。青年从没察觉他笑起来这么好看，又觉得理所当然——他们都热爱着音乐呀。但Florent现在不需要再计算他嘴角扬起的弧度，不需要再揣测是哪位活泼可爱的Omega为他带来了好心情。Florent现在只想要一个吻。  
于是，毫无经验的小Omega搂着Mikele的后颈，热烈地亲了上去。  
Mikele被突如其来的力道勒得一头栽了下去，全无防备，如同意外栽进大团云朵的晨星。所幸层层叠叠的纱质裙撑为他减轻了俯冲了力道，使两人的第一次接吻免于磕得嘴唇出血的倒霉结局，也让他还来得及伸出舌尖，细细品尝Omega的滋味。  
Florent无疑是甜的。然而，与其他Omega不同的是，比起五彩斑斓的糖果，青年闻起来更像一杯甜酒。薰衣草浅淡而安宁的香气氤氲着，逐渐染上紫罗兰的馥郁芳香。Mikele仿佛有些醉了。他得竭尽全力地克制作为Alpha的本能，才不会做出过于激烈的举动。有失礼数也就罢了，意大利人更怕伤到面前这个过分乖巧的大男孩。尽管对方已是孀居身份，可他还看得出来，对方根本没有丝毫经验。  
对了，从第一眼看到男孩的时候起，他就一直觉得Florent有点傻，傻得可爱。  
Mikele缓缓呼出一口气，决定加快速度。他不再只顾着给予最浅层的安抚，灵巧的手指解开衬裤的绑带，勾住攒出褶皱的边缘，扯低衬裤。Florent配合地弯起一边膝盖，黑色的舞鞋抬高，越出私密的封闭空间，这件浅色的贴身衣物便坠落下去，堆在一边小腿上了。此时，意大利人已经解开了裤袢，勃起的阴茎弹了出来，贴上Florent腿根，向男孩传递出滚烫的想象。对方腿间细嫩的皮肉无意识地轻颤着，随即主动磨蹭起来。一时间，温顺而甜蜜的姿态令他一时间只想不管不顾地操进去，立刻占有这具甜美的肉体。  
幸运的是，Mikele已经过了鲁莽行事的年纪。他安抚地吮吻着Florent的下颌与颈部，牙齿刮蹭过熨帖的胡须，须后水的清爽气味暂时冲淡了浓重的欲念；他的双手挪到青年后腰的位置上，开始对付束腰的丝带。事实上，这才是真正难缠的部分。  
孀居的小Omega懊恼地咬住了嘴唇：他不该装扮得这么夸张。当然，问题不是出在精心打理的须发上面，当Mikele转而亲吻他的颌部时，他甚至为此而得意。重点在于，他不该穿件束腰，或者压根  
不该穿任何系带太多的衣服。束腰固然能把腰部勒得更加纤细，向内弯曲的弧线会让很多Alpha的目光黏在他身上。可是，到了这时候……说到底，谁能相信他竟然真能和Mikele发生这种关系呢？韧性极佳的鲸骨与精致的细窄丝带将光滑的上等丝绸改造成了欲望的囚笼，他越是想要挣脱，就越深陷其中。Mikele的手还在他背上摩挲，丝带磨蹭着绒面的长沙发，发出嘈杂而低哑的抱怨。  
转瞬之间，Florent突然按住了男人的手臂，艰难地侧了侧身：“请您割断它们吧，Mikele。”  
他说这话的时候，Mikele本能地抬起眼睛，看向了可爱的露水情人。此刻，在Florent的脸上已经找不到半分怯弱，与宴会上那个规规矩矩的小寡妇判若两人。明明在人前还会小声地拒绝跳舞邀请、又故意收拢膝盖来避嫌，这时候却大胆得不像话。他热切地凝视着即将占有他的Alpha，神色坦然，仿佛正躺在自己卧室的床上，和丈夫聊着一早的天气，他的目光没有任何躲闪的意思，只是满含着滚烫的爱慕。  
“您真可爱，Flo，也很勇敢。”  
Mikele亲了亲男孩的鼻尖，抽出了腰间悬挂的短刀。兽皮鞣制而成的刀鞘朴实无华，因长久的把玩而蒙上陈旧的暗色，生铁淬炼成的刀刃沉默地蛰伏于逼仄的黑暗中，只抽出一线，如同择人欲噬的野兽自藏身之处露出猩红的双眼窥探猎物。  
这并不是意大利人第一次称赞大男孩的可爱，可他还是忍不住要说出口。他的脑海中翻滚着种种赞美之词，然而即便是华丽至极的语词，在Florent的神情面前也显得过于贫乏。他只好低头亲吻男孩的鼻尖，握住短刃，割开这囚笼的链锁，将Omega纯洁而柔软的身体从束腰中剥出来。  
这一过程让Florent想起了上帝如何剥离亚当的肋骨，为世间的第一名男性制造他的配偶。他当然知道这联想有多不合时宜，他们现下所做的事是淫秽而邪恶的，他明明应当保持孀居的贞洁生活，却无法抵挡体内原罪的力量，引诱了一名正直的Alpha与他共同堕落。  
他们在偷情。  
可大男孩不想忏悔、不想叫停这一切。他只觉得快乐。他撑着身体的手臂止不住地颤抖，大腿内侧酸软得像一团泥土，正被春天的雨淋得失去形状。当Mikele把断开的束腰从他身下抽出来后，他立即瘫倒在软榻上喘息起来，时间仿佛变形成一首曲调和缓的民谣，随琴弦的震颤而漾开，松弛下来的肌肉状态或许影响了他的灵魂意志，使他恨不得一直就这样躺下去才好。  
Alpha那双炽热的手再次摸进了他的裙子。神经延迟了几秒才将温暖的触感具象化，唤醒了Florent对现实的感知。小Omega急急忙忙再撩起裙子，陌生的羞怯情绪沿着Mikele抚摸过的地方一路攀行，又顺着男人不曾触及的背部与后颈钻进大脑。出奇的是，这不像可怜的小寡妇为满足身体的需要而与陌生人交媾时会表现出的感受，反倒更像他本该在新婚之夜所表现出来的神色。他的面颊染上如三月桃花般的酡红，纤长的睫毛低垂着，在眼周扫下一片阴影，嘴唇微微分开，露出神秘而甜美的微笑，仿佛呼召着幸福的未来，舌尖扫过上颚，默默拼写着爱恋所应有的模样。  
所有没能向丈夫献上的爱与期待，Florent统统抛给了他心底认定的良人。  
意大利男人的阴茎抵上他的后穴了。小Omega激动得几乎要昏厥过去，穴口早已被身体分泌的淫液打湿，如花朵般的褶皱蜷缩着，轻轻地吻住饱胀的龟头。他不敢去看Mikele，周身的气味愈发醉人，浓郁的紫罗兰香气中不知何时混入了更加香醇的味道，仿佛熟过了头的黑樱桃，内里已酝酿出微醺的酒气。  
Mikele拉着大男孩的腰，让对方的身体紧挨住自己。他的双手便不再流连于裙下的风景，反倒挤进后腰与颈部与长沙发的空隙之间，肘部支撑着身体缓慢覆压下来。他亲了亲Florent的嘴唇，安抚着小Omega略显意外的神色，顶了顶胯。  
“把您交给我吧，亲爱的Florent。”  
他突然严肃地叫起了法国人的名字，令他的小Omega突然间不知该如何是好了，对方藏在裙下的双腿不安地蜷了一下，膝盖怯怯地挨上他的腰。Mikele并没有说得更多。一向擅长甜蜜情话的意大利人此刻只觉得自己从未如此笨嘴拙舌过，掌管语言的大脑退居次席，而心脏则闷闷地跳动着，心口胀得像一个充满了气的氢气球，都快要飞起来了。  
他吻着男孩的嘴唇，阴茎缓慢地顶了进去。漂亮的Omega不可避免地紧张起来，肠道收缩着，紧紧夹住他的性器，Mikele只顶进了钝圆的前端，便不得不稍微停下来，晃动腰胯，尝试开拓更多空间。他的男孩都有点喘不过气了，尺寸过分的硬物恐怕撑得太胀了，甚至会有些疼，现在，那双流着蜜的棕色眼睛里蓄起了水汽，不再像春日盈盈的水波，而像是秋日泛着雾的湖了。可男孩没有叫疼，也没有表现出半分的不情愿，反而伸出手臂搂紧了他，只是嘴唇嗫喏着，欲言又止。  
“别怕，我会轻一点的。”  
Mikele满含歉意地舔了舔Florent的嘴唇，想着自己本该好好做扩张的。他明知道直接进去会把Omega弄疼，却急不可待地想要闯进Omega的身体里，感受对方的体温。Alpha的本能不断催促着，要他掠夺得更多。  
“没、没关系……请……想要更多……”  
出乎意料的是，Florent并没有要求慢一点、轻一点，没有要求Alpha照顾他的快感。与此相反，他简直是在撩拨意大利人心底的恶魔。  
年长的男人已经无暇分辨这话里显露出几分渴望，又藏下了几分畏怯。此刻，身下的青年已经难耐地喘息起来，赤裸的双腿不自觉地攀上他的大腿后侧方，鼻尖萦绕着的Omega信息素无时无刻不提醒着意大利人，描绘着青年对他的渴望。而且，Florent并不抗拒他在性征本能影响下所表现出的占有欲，不是吗？  
Mikele艰难地吞咽了一下，手臂收紧，仿佛担心漂亮的Omega会逃跑似的，重重箍住大男孩的肩背。阴茎不再小幅度地抽送着，试图打开湿热的肠道，而是抽出到接近入口的位置，又随着挺腰的动作而狠狠刺入紧致的后穴。肠道被过分粗鲁的行动完全撑开，皱襞被推挤着逃入深处，又被迫张开，以迎合阴茎的侵犯。  
可怜的小Omega低低痛呼一声，几乎失去了呼吸的力气。他拼命抑制着想要挣脱钳制的本能，以急切的拥抱和缠绕倾诉着Alpha带来的痛苦。当他意识到这是Mikele所给予的疼痛，意识到下身酸胀的疼痛正代表着他得到了性和爱——哪怕是暂时的——他心底便爆发出坚韧的力量，支持着他的灵魂去感受、去触知、去品尝。他不由自主地低声呻吟起来，弧线饱满的腿肚贴上Mikele腰部，马甲熨烫平整的边缘蹭得他有些发痒。他似乎变成了一条鱼，嘴唇分开，吐出暧昧的气喘，吸入混着麝香与琥珀气味的氧气。  
没费多少功夫，Florent便习惯了Mikele的尺寸。他渴望这事太久了，作为Omega的器官已经发育成熟，能够接纳Alpha的性器。何况Mikele给了他那么多的亲吻和爱抚，足以使他分泌出足够多的体液，使他湿润得像经历春雨的泥土。  
Florent感到满足。他在Mikele给的疼痛中感到满足，在阴茎抽插间激起的星点快感到满足，在甜蜜的亲吻中感到满足。意大利人给了他太多的关照与宠爱，远远超过了他最初的预想。这让他想要去回应。若是在一个小时之前，他连半点多余的念头都不敢有。可男人的嘴唇每落在他面上，都为他织出了一片小小的梦。  
小Omega的喘息愈加急促起来，身体蜷缩着，手指收紧，将Mikele背部的衣物抓出一道道褶皱。他闭着眼睛，感受粗长的性器在他身体里不断进出，下体传来过于饱胀的异物感，无时无刻不昭示着他们的结合。他的睫毛颤抖起来，像扇动鳞翅的蝴蝶，稚嫩的穴口不住翕张，驯顺地配合着Alpha的操弄。  
在Mikele的理智做出反应之前，他的身体已经先一步感知到Florent放任的信号。内心的野兽愈发难以压制，男人的动作愈发粗暴，温和的舔吻也混入更多啃噬，不知是谁的嘴唇被吮出了血，淡淡的血腥味在口腔内蔓延，反倒更刺激了Alpha的本能。硬物一遍又一遍顶开皱缩的肠肉，撞进更深的地方，本能地寻找起更加隐秘的入口所在，两人过于浓烈的信息素在空气中彼此纠缠，醇美的气味催促着Alpha去标记这个可爱的Omega。  
许是男人凝视的目光太过灼人，Florent不大自在地扭动身体，在喘息的间隙躲开了连绵的吻。他缩回手，解开胸前的几颗纽扣，轻轻扯开了上衣。苍白的皮肤自沉默的黑色间裸露出来，大概是怯于做得更多，他偏过头去，露出耳后的痣，和后颈处因情欲而轻微鼓胀的腺体。  
Mikele差点就要抛开所有顾忌，直接咬上去了。向他献出贞洁的大男孩正作着请求标记的暗示，没有哪个Alpha能抵受得住这样的诱惑。他的手掌也滑进敞开的衣襟里，握住男性Omega小巧而柔软的乳肉把玩，不时捏住乳尖轻轻地掐拧，食指在褶皱处来回扫过。他的嘴唇克制地挪动位置，亲吻男孩耳后细嫩的肌肤，舌尖舔过那一粒小小的黑痣，激起对方轻微的颤抖，却不过是欲盖弥彰。饱蘸着欲望的语句裹挟了湿热的水汽，冲进Florent的耳道。  
“……可以吗？”  
无需言明，他们都知道Mikele在说什么。于是Florent点了点头，按耐下几欲冲出喉咙的呻吟，攥紧了Mikele的衣服。  
“是的，Mikele，请您……是的。”  
Mikele完全地占有了他。Alpha重重咬上后颈覆盖着腺体的一小块皮肉，如饥似渴地舔吻着皮下渗出的血珠。充满占有欲的信息素沿着全部有形与无形的通路涌入Omega的腺体，迫不及待地宣告着占有关系。小Omega疼得低声啜泣起来，空气中翻涌的信息素令他头晕目眩，丰腴的大腿难耐地蹭动起来，却又无从依靠，只能紧紧夹住男人的腰。  
意大利人抱紧了他的Omega，因标记而暂时停下的抽插动作又继续了下去。毋宁说，标记的完成反倒解放了囚困的野兽，令他更加肆无忌惮地享用起青年格外丰腴的肉体。阴茎顶端贴着肠壁磨蹭，寻找着男孩的生殖腔，舌尖钻进耳道，与性器一同抽送起来。  
毫无经验的小Omega被刺激得险些哭了出来。他从未尝试过性爱的快乐，一切发生得太过突然，抽送间的激烈节奏令感官陷入过载状态，快感在下腹堆积，又如雨后疯长的藤蔓一般向上攀爬，直直钻进他的大脑，搅乱神经。他从不知道耳朵会有这样敏感，不知道被心爱的情人拢住胸部揉捏也会产生如此过分的欢愉。他简直忘记了如何呼吸，甜蜜的呻吟哽在喉咙里、含在口腔里，又一股脑地挤开嘴唇，形成令人面红耳赤的和弦。  
理智被轻而易举地击溃，欲望便指挥着他的身体完全为Mikele而敞开。肠壁不断分泌着清亮的液体帮助Alpha润滑，好让对方更快速地操进来，顶蹭凸起的前列腺，生殖腔半遮半掩地张开，入口变得湿软，引诱男人挤进这更加炽热的肉缝。  
Mikele瞬间便捕捉到了这一信号，阴茎急不可耐地捅进这处更加紧致的入口。无法形容的满胀感占据了Florent的脑海，在Alpha强硬的侵犯下，第一次接受异物的隐秘穴道被完全打开了，Omega的生殖腔热烈地迎合着第一次占有他的男人，又紧又热的腔穴包裹住阴茎，卖力地吮吸。他甚至忘记要克制忘情的呻吟，指尖隔着白衬衫在意大利人手臂上留下一道道痕迹。不知是为了被强行打开的痛苦，还是为了性事带来的欢愉，那双蜜糖般的眼瞳被浓重的雾气淹没，泪水溢出殷红的眼尾，滑入发鬓。柔顺的半卷棕发被汗打湿，他望见Mikele额头也凝了汗，便觉得幸福。

这是一场漫长的性爱，漫长得足够让小Omega承受接连不断的高潮，足够让他的Alpha射进为孕育而准备的体腔。发情、第一次、标记……这场交欢中存在太多可能的危险因素，但他们谁都没去考虑怀孕的问题。没有人注意到，窗外的日色已经黯淡下来，散发出迷人的昏黄光色，自宴会厅传来的乐声不知何时停了下来，走廊上静悄悄的，连钟表齿轮转动时的摩擦也变得安静。在这个房间内，只有情人的窃窃私语细密地交织在一起，构成一曲令人安心的宣叙调。  
Florent像一只餍足的猫，软绵绵窝在Mikele怀里，而年长的Alpha则紧挨着长榻的靠背，好让他的情人躺得更舒服些。按理来说，大男孩现在该考虑一些更加实际的问题，比如他们将来的关系，或是万一怀了孩子该怎么办。然而，他还不太想面对这一切，也不想张口去向Mikele讨要什么。从一开始，他们就默认了，这不过是一场露水情缘。Mikele看上去很好心，或许会乐意和他维持一段地下恋情，可到了最后，对方还是会结婚。  
小Omega乱糟糟地想着，叹了口气，把脸颊埋进男人胸口，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。别提那么远的事情，就说眼下，他都不知道该怎么走出这道门。他们的气味肯定早就飘得到处都是了，他屁股里流出来的水把裙子和沙发都弄得乱七八糟，还有被割怀的束腰……  
Alpha完全没有料到他的可爱Omega已经在脑子里上演一出爱而不得的悲剧暗恋了。他抬起手臂，试图整理自己同样皱巴巴的衣物。青年腰上一轻，便不由得抬头去看他，又被他温柔地吻了吻额头。  
“Florent Mothe，您愿意为我脱下这身黑裙，换上新娘的礼服吗？或者说，”Mikele似乎羞涩起来，清了清嗓子，又掩饰般地在青年脸上吻了一下，“您愿意嫁给我吗？”


End file.
